1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to film record cards and more particularly refers to a film record card of the type having at least one elongated aperture for receiving a plurality of aligned microfilm strips or the like and means retaining individual ones of the strips in certain preselected positions within the aperture. The term "film record card" as used herein includes film jackets wholly or partially transparent and all other business cards adapted to display or receive microfilm records.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some film record card users may require a card capable of receiving updated or additional microfilm strips inserted serially into the film pockets from time to time or a card capable of receiving a variable member of individual microfilm strips or frames. For example, a microfilm medical record may contain a series of periodically updated reports or X-rays, or an insurance company may record an insurance policy, having a variable number of pages depending upon policy provisions, on microfilm.
Further, automatic sorting, scanning and projecting equipment has been developed for selecting a certain film record card from a file of cards and projecting a selected one of several film strips disposed in certain positions on the selected card. Effective use of automatic scanning and projecting apparatus necessarily requires that the individual microfilm strips be retained on the card in preselected and ascertainable positions.